The Histopathology and tumor analysis core is a shared resource facility that will provide services for all the projects of the program. The core will centralize equipment, personnel and expertise in the following areas: tissue collection and processing; histopathological diagnosis; histochemistry and immunohistochemistry. The core will also maintain a computerized register of all tissues processed in the facility and will provide access to the file for all investigators that make up this program project. In this regard the core will play a key role in the coordination of information among the different projects.